luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Alleria
Biography Illegitimacy In the summer of 1019, Star Seams visited the town of Luneria, Equestria on a journey to visit his sister Dream Weaver. While staying at the tavern/inn "Maison Chevalier" he met Clair. The owner, bartender, and brewer of Maison Chevalier, Clair was an outcast from her family's native homeland, Prance, and was cursed by Discord to change bodies between a mare and a stallion. At the time of their meeting, Clair was female, and took a shine to the Caballan Star Seams. The two spent the evening drinking and talking, and when they woke the next morning it was with pounding headaches in the same bed. Both parties content to agree that it was meaningless, (especially given Star Seams' profession as an escort) Star Seams left town later that morning. By the time Clair became aware that her night of passion had resulted in pregnancy, Star Seams was halfway across Equestria. She attempted to contact him, but he remained insistent that the foal was not his, and that she should find the true father. Clair was heartbroken only momentarily before her sorrow gave way to terror. Her body was cursed to transform between male and female, and while the stages could last for a fair amount of time, she hadn't remained one sex for longer than a few months, far short of the time necessary to carry a foal to term. In a desperate panic, Clair ran into Moxi, who quickly ascertained Clair's distress, offered to help. Together the pair approached Princess Twilight Sparkle, and she was able to acquire a spell capable of transferring the developing fetus into a surrogate. Moxi offered to do the job herself, but Twilight explained that only a blood relative (even a distant one) could safely carry the foal to term. The only viable candidate whom Clair could approach was Witch Hazel, the daughter of a displaced Chevalier noble and a distant cousin of Clair's. Witch Hazel, having been a friend of Clair's for a time already agreed readily after hearing about Clair's situation. The spell was a success, and Witch Hazel carried Alleria for the final 8 months of the pregnancy. Clair invited Witch Hazel to stay with her at Maison Chevalier so that she could help care for Witch during the pregnancy, and Witch accepted. During that time their relationship deepened (particularly when Clair eventually did return to a male body), and though Alleria would not know who her actual father was for years to come, she was born into a loving, somewhat unconventional home. Early Life As a filly, Alleria spent most of her time with her cousins Pyro Glyph, Lagoona. and Merry Requiem, as well as Spirit Breeze, the foal of her parents' friends, and Cherry Bloom. Her closest friends however would prove to be the ponies who would come to be Clair's brewing apprentices, Sweetwater Blue and Frosted Glass. From an early age Alleria was fascinated with dreams, and as she got older she would frequently find ways to get more sleep and dream more. She kept copious dream journals and when not sleeping or scribbling down remembered dreams she studied arcane theory and brainstormed on its application to dreams. When Alleria reached the point where her abuse of sleep aides was allowing her to get in more than 16 hours of sleep every day her friends intervened, and Alleria was brought to Spirit Breeze's father Dreamcatcher. A Shaman of the Navapony Tribe of Native Equestrians, Dreamcatcher was an earth pony with a unique ability to enter the dreams of another pony. Having spent a significant amount of his life working with this ability, at times even using it as his primary source of income, Dreamcatcher knew more about dreams than anypony in Equestria. Dreamcatcher entered Alleria's dream and was astounded at what he discovered within. Alleria had used her dreamspace to forge her spellwork in three dimensions, and though he could not understand the swirling masses of arcane symbology and foci, he could still marvel at the breadth and complexity of her work. When they awoke Dreamcatcher spoke with Alleria about what he saw within her dreamscape, and Alleria showed him a projection of the dream, and Dreamcatcher was taken aback to discover that the perspective it showed had been his own. It was clear at that moment that Alleria had a destiny working with dream magic, and Dreamcatcher offered to mentor the filly. Alternate History: Fallout Equestria - Legacies Shortly after the Littlehorn Massacre, Alleria enlisted with the newly formed Ministry of Peace and was tasked with treating ponies afflicted with Wartime Stress Disorder. Her successful work with these patients caught the attention of Fluttershy, who took note of Alleria's superior spellwork. When the time came to begin the C.A.R.E. (Communally Assured Reciporical Existence) Project, Fluttershy personally saw to it that Alleria was brought onto the project. As part of her role with C.A.R.E., Alleria travelled to the Crystal Empire, spending several months there with a group of fellow researchers to study the unique arcane nature of the city. Alleria noticed how the entire city was built in a way that channeled energy towards the central point, allowing multiple sources to coalesce and magnify to achieve a more significant effect than any single spell castable by unicorn or alicorn. The majority of the research team put their focus on the Crystal Heart, but after a cursory observation Alleria dismissed the central focus as little more than a trinket. She would spend weeks pacing the streets of the city, studying roadmaps, and hiring Pegasi to carry her over the city in carts, scratching out her own sketches and notes between glances down at the city. Upon returning to Equestria, Alleria showed her notes to the assembled C.A.R.E. research teams and gave her proposal. She displayed how the city's architecture formed a natural focusing chamber and how the design could be recreated artificially and with significantly greater efficiency. The project was approved and after a short time a working prototype was developed. The first attempted design was to increase the power of a standard healing spell, but the focusing chamber alone proved insufficient. Returning to the notes of her colleagues, Alleria turned her attention to the Crystal Heart. She had dismissed it before, but the failure of her focusing chamber forced her to reconsider the possibilities. Ultimately she determined that a focus was required to provide the spellwork something to work off of, and unicorn magic alone would prove to be insufficient without a source to work with. Alleria tasked the researchers who had focused their attention on the Crystal Heart with developing a focus tool compatible with the prototype chamber while she returned to Luneria to acquire a material source, a healing potion made from the Star's Euphonos. With the new focus and materials the prototype was ready for testing just in time for a massive Zebra Incursion at Stalliongrad. The materials were packed and sent ahead, and Alleria approached Fluttershy herself and travelled with a team of other MoP Unicorns to the battlefield at Stalliongrad. Upon arriving they discovered the battle to already be over with thousands on both sides lying dead or dying on the field. Fluttershy comforted a fatally wounded Applesnack while Alleria and her team prepared the mobile focusing chamber for the first field test of their new "Megaspell." The test proved to be an unqualified success, but no attempt had been made by anypony in the C.A.R.E. project to limit its capabilites. As a result, all of the wounded from both sides were immediately returned to perfect health and within moments the battle had resumed. Fluttershy was rushed to safety by Rainbow Dash, and Alleria barely escaped with her life. Half of the dozen unicorns accompanying her were not as lucky. Gunned down by the very same Zebra soldiers whose lives they had just saved. Alleria was traumatized by what she witnessed at the Stalliongrad test, and shortly after requested to be taken off the C.A.R.E. Project. At the time, a foreign hub of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences located in Blackmist March, Prance was requesting assistance from a representative of the Ministry of Wartime Technology. Upon reviewing the request for assistance it was agreed that representatives would also be sent from all of the Ministries. Alleria was sent as the MoP representative and helped establish the Ministry of Fansie Affairs.